


5678四角

by highBEAM



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highBEAM/pseuds/highBEAM
Summary: 从来不起题目友好的四角 鹤中心偏58
Kudos: 4





	5678四角

短假过后鹤房照例来找木全打怪物猎人，这是他们最近沉迷的消遣。有时候佐藤也来凑热闹，但更多时候是捣乱。

鹤房不很讨厌佐藤捣乱，他习惯了。佐藤捣乱的时候自得其乐，像某种寻求关注的大型犬，笑得很难让人真正生起气来，好像不配合还跟他计较是你的不对。只是害人game over的时候鹤房还是要骂几句。

跟角龙死磕的时候佐藤又大剌剌的进来了。鹤房抬抬下巴示意，眼睛没离开屏幕。佐藤喊一声翔也，语气轻飘飘的带点糖分。木全手上忙着，应了一声。这下鹤房想起他为什么今天不太想理佐藤了，这源于前几天看的佐藤和木全的双人采访。他们俩都是爱知出身，前阵宣传的时候回地元上了杂志，除了打广告之外也要分享点家乡小趣闻。“分享得太具体了”，以鹤房的标准而言。

佐藤和木全当然关系也很好，这个鹤房早就知道。但是我跟木全关系最好——鹤房一厢情愿地确信。地元采访看得他大羡慕，部分原因是他小时老搬来搬去，因为缺失不免有点竹马情结；部分原因是陡然升起的占有欲（尽管没有得到承认）。

鹤房想象佐藤乘木全的机车，一米八那么大个子在后座演小女友的戏码，加速时必定要撒娇搂得紧紧，木全不会介意，大概还陪他演几段。想象他们俩去看电影，一坐就是一天，选的片子一部比一部吓人，都是他鹤房汐恩绝对不敢看的恐怖圣经。如果没有出道也没有选秀这档事，他有理由相信，佐藤和木全还会有其他一百种途径认识，然后重复上述活动。然后木全带佐藤回家吃饭，他们轮流带对方回家吃饭，木全妈妈喊佐藤小景，夸他又高又帅，然后他们继承佐藤家的托尼事业，垄断名古屋，三年之后只给杰尼斯或者白岩之类的人剪头。

憋屈死了。鹤房想，机车哎！

木全没有带他骑过机车，当然了他都没去过名古屋。看完采访之后鹤房睡前下意识的开谷歌街景搜名古屋助眠，希望获得一些什么沉浸式体验——感谢佐藤，可以具体到街道名——结果连续两天梦到穿着小丑服装的佐藤嘎嘎大笑冲他扔红鼻子。

而且佐藤这家伙，不是对我有意思的吗？

鹤房产生这个怀疑其实也是最近的事。最开始他跟佐藤不熟，除了那次分在一组之后就没怎么再来往。当你跟佐藤不熟的时候他确实比较对得起那句slogan“冷酷&神秘”，主要是神秘，冷酷是迪奥巴黎世家和古驰烘托出的氛围。出道之后又不一样了，统共也就11个人，自来熟刻在他们火象男的的基因里，没几天就闹成一团。神秘没了，被迫套上赞助商品牌跟东大门时尚的佐藤跟冷酷也彻底没了关系，化作一团冒着傻气的棉花，把头往每个人的肩上搁。合宿的时候他俩分到过一个房间，佐藤对他的搞怪很是捧场，有时也闹他，两个人嘻嘻哈哈后来被在line群里挂出来骂扰民。

“你说景瑚君是不是挺喜欢我的，最近。” 鹤房在午饭的时候偷偷问木全。

“他这人跟谁都那样。”木全搅着手底下味增汤，满不在乎的样子。

“他应该觉得我很有趣，看见我就笑。”鹤房补充，“你看，你搞怪的时候他就不笑。”

“莲君也看见你就笑。”

“但莲君笑点好低。”

木全不置可否。

木全没有给他满意的答案，于是饭后鹤房去找白岩。白岩毕竟年长几岁，又是“混过的”，看事情通透。加上人很搞笑（鹤房逻辑里的最高褒奖）又没什么架子，让他觉得信任。没事他总往白岩房里跑。

白岩没说是也没说不是，只是笑笑的，拿看小狗的眼神看他。“队友跟staff，大家都很喜欢汐恩吧，”白岩说，“总是很活泼，让人心情很轻松呢。”

好像也不是鹤房想的那个答案，不过还行。从白岩地方出来，好巧不巧下楼时他又在楼梯上碰到佐藤，对方给了他屁股一掌。鹤房嗷的一声，随即有点心虚，“晚点来打扑克？”

“好呀。”佐藤轻快地说。于是这事好像就翻篇了。

还是那个狗屎采访的错。

角龙发出一声嘶吼。鹤房快要把手柄按爆，佐藤手往木全身上一搭，木全喊着“等下等下等下等下” 鹤房突然一股无名火：“呀！你别弄他！”

突如其来一声吼，佐藤吓了一跳，赶紧收手说好了好了别急呀怪凶的。

晚上鹤房又去找白岩相谈，想要结束本次少年烦恼。白岩听完前因后果，终于没忍住大笑特笑，笑得整个脸通红，几乎起了一层薄汗。

鹤房不爽说你别笑了。白岩还在刚才笑的余韵里，走去给自己接水喝。半杯下去冷静了些，又给鹤房倒了一杯，才正色道，你就是普通的吃醋。说完看见鹤房微怒的小狗一样的脸，没忍住又笑了。

“我吃谁的醋？”鹤房不接他的水。

“这要问你自己，我又不知道你喜欢谁。”

鹤房不说话了。白岩说干嘛计较名古屋，你拿没有的跟人比可不是找气么，想赢在别的地方赢就好了。比如说琵琶湖就赢了。

鹤房前脚刚走佐藤就来了。佐藤把头往白岩肩上一搁：“汐恩找你说啥呢？”

白岩说没什么青春烦恼罢了。白岩想了想又说，你别逗他了。

佐藤一脸茫然：“我没逗他啊？生我气了？”

白岩说没事，去关灯吧。


End file.
